Brigitte Baudin
|idol-brand = Graceful Finesse |idol-partner = Pikari Hoshizora, Misora Ito, and Alea Kita |idol-unit = Shining Hearts |imgsize = 200px |image = |idol-school = New Fresh Future Academy |idol-basic-coord = Fresh Glowing Star Coord |idol-aura = Half of a large, starry, butterfly-like design composed of colorful jewels, along with crystals, topaz gems, and garnet gems. A red-violet ribbon arch with a bow on the corner and several tails is also visible, along with rubies, pink pearls, and red-violet glitter. A red-violet glow surrounds her body. Beneath her is a large, translucent red-violet circle.}} Brigitte Baudin is an idol who appears in Aikatsu Stars!: Shining Hearts. She is a sexy-typed idol and her favorite and preferred brand is Graceful Finesse. Idol Info *'Full Name:' Brigitte Baudin (ブリージートボーディン) *'Date of Birth/Zodiac:' July 21; Cancer *'Height:' 175 cm (Approx. 5.74 feet or 68.90 inches) *'Weight:' 57 kg (Approx. 125.66 lb) *'Blood Type:' Type O *'Idol Theme Songs:' Starry Butterfly, Reine de l'étoile *'Nickname(s)/Stage name(s):' Brigitte-chan (by Pikari, Misora, and her fans), Bri (by Alea), Brigitte-sama (by New Fresh Future boys), Brigitte-hime (by New fresh Future girls) *'Idol Year:' First, Middle School *'Course(s):' Singing, Acting/voice acting, and Designer *'Affiliation:' New Fresh Future Academy and Shining Hearts *'Theme Color:' Red-violet Appearance Brigitte has very light skin, dark brown eyes, and neat golden blonde hair in a French braid; it goes down to her back when let down. She usually wears her New Fresh Future Academy uniform. When out in public, she wears a Classic Lolita dress with an elegant hat and a healing crystal necklace. Personality Brigitte is a mature and gentle girl who has a cheerful, level-headed, and determined demeanor. However, she is also self-conscious and perfectionistic as she is concerned that people would dislike her or make fun of her if she is "not perfect" which is why she tends to hide or downplay her symptoms from people who are not her family. She has cyclothymia and anxiety. She has mood swings that range from hypomanic phases to depressive phases. When in a hypomanic phase, she becomes more cheerful, less level-headed, and more determined than usual as well as being less mature and gentle than usual. She also becomes easily distracted, extremely optimistic, reckless, easily annoyed, and even hostile at times. When in a depressive phase, she becomes less cheerful to the point of being constantly sad, less able to concentrate, and less determined than usual as well as her either being less or more mature and gentle than usual. She also becomes pessimistic, apathetic, quick-tempered, and irritable. Her anxiety worsens when in a hypomanic or depressive state. She loves healing crystals since she believes that they are helpful in helping with her cyclothymia and anxiety. Her medications also help with her conditions. She dislikes people worrying about her since that triggers her anxiety, so she often overworks herself to the point of not sleeping and forgetting to take her medications which worsens her symptoms though she stops doing this. Additionally, she becomes more open to talk about her conditions and accepting help and support from her friends. Brigitte wants to use her idol status to help any and all people in need and loves working with children. She treasures the people she cares about. Background WIP Relationships *'Mr. Baudin' - WIP *'Mrs. Baudin' - WIP *'Pikari Hoshizora' - WIP *'Misora Ito' - WIP *'Alea Kita' - WIP Etymology WIP Performance Details WIP Trivia *Brigitte's healing crystal necklace is a gift from her mother. Category:Aikatsu! Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Aikatsu! Idols Category:Idols Category:Sexy Idol Category:User:Cure Wonder Category:Aikatsu Stars!: Shining Hearts